Unforgivable
by BK Love-ah
Summary: Castiel is given a job at the Rohan palace after the death of her Half-Elf father. It isn't long before she catches the eye of King Theoden's twisted advisor. This story will be very dark in some chapters. Please don't read if you don't like evil themes.
1. Grief

_**I hope you like chapter one! **_

_**BTW, I'm sorry for leaving out the accent marks of the people's names, but I don't know how to put them in! (If someone knows how, then by all means, please let me know) =)**_

**00000000000000000000000000**

"Castiel, come inside!"

Dropping the flower in her hand, Castiel turned. Hearing the urgency in her mother's voice, she immediately ran toward the house. The wind was stronger than usual that day. The girl nearly tripped as the skirt of her flowing dress tangled with her legs as she ran through the grass.

Soon, she reached the back entrance to the small hut she lived in with her parents. Pulling open the door, she saw Maerwynn, her mother, looking out the front window. After she shut the door, Castiel walked over.

"Mother, what is it?" She looked out the window and suddenly saw what had her mother's attention. What looked to be two soldiers on horseback were riding towards their house.

"Stay close to me," Maerwynn said, grasping her daughter's wrist as they slowly went outside. The two horses came to a halt, and one of the soldiers stepped down onto the ground. After taking a few steps toward the two women, he removed his helmet. Immediately, Maerwynn curtsied. Castiel hesitated, but when she saw who the soldier was, she gasped slightly and followed suit.

It was Eomer, son of Eomund, and nephew of Theoden, King of Rohan.

"You are Maerwynn, wife of Sadran?" Maerwynn lifted her head, a worried look on her face.

"Yes," she said hesitantly. Eomer suddenly looked slightly troubled. He turned to Castiel.

"And you are Castiel, daughter of Sadran?" She nodded. Eomer took a deep breath and spoke carefully. "I regret to inform you both that, in his service to King Theoden, Sadran has been killed."

There was an icy silence. Castiel felt as if her soul had been torn in two. _What? Father...dead?_ Next to her, Maerwynn spoke, her voice shaking.

"My Lord...how?" Eomer took another step towards them and spoke softly, almost as if he were revealing secret information.

"He was slain by Orcs. Bearing the White Hand of Saruman." Maerwynn closed her eyes. _Oh, my husband. My darling husband._ "I understand this is a horrible shock, my ladies. I express my deepest condolences." But neither Castiel nor Maerwynn heard what he said. They had collapsed onto the ground, holding each other as their grief consumed them.

00000000000000000000000

It was no better several days later. The day after hearing the news, Maerwynn woke up feeling very weak and ill. She couldn't even get out of bed. Castiel did all she could to nurse her mother back to health, but nothing seemed to work.

Castiel was in the back meadow again, losing herself in the grass. Flowers of different colors surrounded her, but that didn't interest her now as it had a few days earlier. All she could think about was her father.

_Please...you can't be gone. You said you'd come back!_

In front of her, a misty figure formed. Tall stature, long blonde hair, Elven armor, kind face...

_Father!_

She reached in front of her, only for the figure to disappear into the breeze. Lowering her hand, Castiel let the tears flow again. She lay back on the ground and looked up into the sky. The sun was hidden behind the clouds, yet it wasn't dark enough to rain. Taking a breath, Castiel remembered a gentle lullaby her father used to sing to her as a child. He was the only one who could sing it, since Maerwynn had never fully mastered the Elven language.

Castiel closed her eyes and sang mournfully.

_Oh, my beloved, go to sleep_

_Do not be afraid, do not weep_

_I am here to protect you_

_My own beloved_

_Oh, my beloved, rest your soul_

_For together, we shall remain whole_

_I will never leave you_

_My own beloved_

She slowly turned onto her side, resting against the earth. Suddenly, she heard a rumble through the ground. Lifting her head slightly, Castiel was able to make out two dark figures moving rapidly towards the house.

"Oh, not more soldiers," she whispered to herself. _Why can't they just let us grieve in peace?_ Getting up, she slowly walked back to the hut and went around to the front. Just as she stopped walking, the men on horseback reached her. As she suspected, they were soldiers of Rohan. One of them dismounted and approached Castiel as he took off his helmet. She curtsied.

"My lady Castiel, daughter of Sadran?" She nodded, holding back a wince at the mention of her father's name. "I am Hama of King Theoden's guard." Castiel curtsied once more.

"Forgive me, my lord," she said, "but if you have come to speak with my mother, I'm afraid that will not be possible. She is bed-ridden with grief." Hama nodded.

"I am indeed sorry to hear that, my lady. But I was actually sent to retrieve you." At this, Castiel was confused.

"Retrieve?" Hama nodded.

"The King requests an audience with you. He knew your father well, and wishes to express his condolences." Castiel nodded. _The King...wants to see...me?_

"Very well. Let me prepare my horse."

00000000000000000000000

Eruraina, Castiel's young mare, snorted underneath her as they followed the two soldiers to the King's Castle. As it came into view, Castiel had to bite back a gasp. She had never really seen the Golden Hall of Meduseld from so close before. It was a grand place, build from strong stone.

They came to a halt and dismounted. After whispering a good-bye to Eruraina, Castiel followed the two soldiers up the sloped stairs. Her heartbeat increased as they drew closer to the doors. Hama stepped forward, and after nodding to the two guards, they opened the entrance. Castiel looked at them, and when they nodded, she slowly started walking inside.

Her eyes went slightly wide as the large doors closed behind her. The throne room was very big in stature, and she barely saw who awaited her on the other side.

"You can go ahead, my lady," Hama whispered to her. Ever so slowly, Castiel began walking towards the throne. With every step, she passed several tall pillars, several of them being leaned on by more guards. Finally, she reached the throne and immediately knelt on the ground, her head down.

"My king." A few seconds went by.

"You may rise, Castiel, daughter of Sadran." After getting up, Castiel willed herself to look at her King.

She was slightly relieved to see how kind Theoden looked. He sat on his throne with pride, but he looked at the young woman almost as he would an equal. What also struck the young woman was how..._old_ he looked. Not weak by any means, but almost a little bit _sickly_.

"My lady, there are no words to express my deepest sorrows for your loss." Castiel nodded. "Your father was one of my best soldiers, and a great man."

"Thank you, my king. My mother and I deeply appreciate this kindness." Theoden's expression suddenly turned grim.

"Yes, I've heard that your mother is unwell." Castiel nodded once more. "Will she live?"

"I am not quite sure, my lord." Theoden sat back in the throne for a moment before sitting up again.

"If I may, my dear lady, I would like to make you an offer." Castiel looked at him inquisitively. "I wondered if it would please you to come and work here in the castle." He heart skipped a beat. "I realize that you are quite young, correct?" She nodded again.

"Yes. Seventeen years old, my lord."

"But my dear niece, Eowyn, is in need of a maid to serve her. And I think you'd be perfect for that. Only if you want to, though. If you wish not to, I understand."

The shocked girl didn't know what to say. Nearly stuttering, she spoke.

"I...I would be honored, my lord." Theoden smiled. "But...if I may?" The King nodded. "Would it be alright if my mother accompanied me? It's very important that I be near her, given her illness."

"I would be honored to have you both with us," said the King.

Castiel bowed again, but smiled on the inside. _Working in the palace of the King? This is...incredible! Perhaps...perhaps it will be our new beginning._

**0000000000000000000000000**

_**I'll post the next chapter ASAP!**_


	2. Meetings

_**Here's the next one. Enjoy!**_

**000000000000000000000000**

"Here, let me help you, mother."

"It's alright, dear."

Castiel walked with her mother down a long hallway in the Meduseld palace, following another guard.

"Now, my ladies, you two will be housed down this hallway, which has actually been standing for-"

"That will be all, Gamling."

Slightly startled, Castiel turned in the direction the harsh voice had come from. At the end of an adjacent hallway, a dark figure was headed their way. Glancing at Gamling, she saw a flash of resentment in his eyes. The approaching man spoke again.

"The King has personally asked that **I** escort our new guests to their rooms."

Before long, the strange man was close enough for Castiel to get a good look at him; she was quite taken aback. The man was clad in dark robes with fur-like ruffles at the neck. He had dark hair that reached the tops of his shoulders. His skin was almost deathly pale, and he had no eyebrows. Castiel had always been taught not to judge by appearances, but this person frightened her a bit.

After Gamling hesitantly walked away, the stranger turned towards the two women and addressed Castiel. He smiled in a way that made her suppress a shudder.

"Forgive the sudden change of plans, my lady. I am Grima, advisor to the King." Castiel eyed him and bowed slightly.

"I am Castiel, daughter of Sadran. And of Maerwynn." She turned towards her mother to acknowledge her, but Grima had already looked away.

"Follow me." He started walking down a different hallway. After a few seconds, Castiel looked at Maerwynn, who nodded. However, both women were already nervous. After a while, he led them to a door and opened it. It was a dark room with a single window in the brick wall. There was only one bed. Castiel turned to the eerie man.

"Sir-"

"This will be your mother's room." Taking one last look at the vile room, the girl shook her head.

"Please, she's unwell. May I stay with her?" There was a small pause before Grima smirked ever so slightly.

"My dear, the King requires you to room closer to the lady Eowyn, so you may serve her adequately." Taking this in, Castiel turned to Maerwynn, a worried look in her eyes.

"It's alright, darling," her mother said, smiling. "I'll be just fine."

"If you'll come with me," Grima said to Castiel, turning back around. She gave Maerwynn a final caring glance before tentatively following the advisor.

Eventually, they stopped at a door in the middle of another hallway, fairly far from where Maerwynn resided. Grima stepped forward and opened it.

"After you, my lady." Castiel carefully stepped into the room. Her eyes immediately widened. For a servant's room, it was incredibly elegant. There was a large bed against the opposite wall, a fireplace in the wall across from that, and a large window with wooden shutters was also included. _This is...incredible! But Mother should be here._ She turned around to look at Grima. _And this man...I don't think it would be wise to question him._

"I trust you will be comfortable here?" She nodded, secretly hoping that he would leave her in peace. However, he slowly entered the room and stopped to stand in front of the girl. She almost winced under his gaze. "I know King Théoden deeply appreciates your assistance, my lady." Castiel nodded and forced a smile.

"Thank you." But he still didn't move.

"Indeed, I think you will make a...fine addition." _Please,_ Castiel thought desperately, _don't look at me so!_

"Wormtongue!"

They both turned towards the doorway. A young man, perhaps a few years older than Castiel, stood there. He had long sandy-brown hair, serious-looking eyes, and royal-looking robes. Looking at Grima dangerously, he spoke.

"What are you doing with this young lady?" Grima bowed.

"I was merely showing the girl and her mother to their rooms, my Prince," Grima drawled. Castiel gasped slightly. _Prince?_ The young man didn't lose his demeanor.

"Well, it's done, so off with you." After a few moments of hesitation, Grima bowed once more.

"Yes, my Lord." He looked up and glanced at Castiel. "My lady." Castiel didn't even bother to smile as the man sauntered out of the room. Once he was gone, the young man turned to Castiel. She immediately curtsied.

"My lord." As she looked up, she saw that his face was now less stone-like and more inviting.

"What is your name, milady?"

"Castiel, sir." The man smiled and bowed slightly.

"My name is Theodred. I am King Théoden's son." She smiled politely. "You are here to serve my cousin Eowyn, I'm told?"

"Yes, sir."

"I shall take you to her room. But first, would you like me to show you around the palace? You'll need to know your way around." Castiel nodded.

"I'd like that, my lord."

000000000000000000000

Theodred had just shown Castiel the entire grounds of the castle. With each new room and hall, the girl was more and more amazed. She loved the architecture, as well as the kingdom's worship of horses.

Before long, she had seen everything, and Theodred started to lead her down another hall. As they slowly walked, the young prince spoke.

"May I ask you something, Castiel?" She looked at him.

"Of course, my lord."

"Are you an Elf?" She nodded.

"Well, part Elf. You see, my mother is of the race of Men, while my father was a Half-Elf. I suppose that makes me a Quarter-Elf." Theodred chuckled lightly at this.

"By the way, I'm deeply sorry about your father." Castiel nodded.

"Thank you, sir." There was a small pause.

"You know, I actually got to meet Sadran. We fought a few battles together while I was in training." Castiel's eyes went wide.

"You knew him?" Theodred nodded.

"Indeed I did. And what an incredible warrior he was." Castiel smiled.

"So you're a soldier?" The prince nodded.

"Yes. I've been helping my cousin Eomer fight off the Orcs that have been threatening Rohan. I actually have to leave tomorrow for a scouting."

"Oh, I see." There was another small pause. _He's going to be gone? But...what if that dark fellow talks to me again?_

"Is something the matter, my lady?" Caught off guard, Castiel stuttered a bit.

"No, my lord. It's just...well...you see, I'm just a bit nervous because...because of that man." Theodred smiled understandingly.

"Grima frightens everyone. The only one here who has an ounce of trust in him is my father. I've tried to bring it to his attention many times, but he's been his advisor for a long while, so..." Castiel nodded.

"Ah."

"Don't worry, my lady. He's wretched, but he knows his place. Although, it would not do you harm to keep your door locked at night." She nodded again. Theodred's expression suddenly became bitter. "But he probably won't bother you. He's been following Eowyn for a long time, watching her every move." Castiel went wide-eyed.

"Does the King know?" Theodred shook his head.

"I don't know what Father's views are anymore. He's been acting strangely for a while. It's almost as if a dark cloud is starting to overcome him."

As he said this, they reached a door.

"Here we are." The prince knocked on the door. "Cousin?" A feminine voice answered from the other side.

"Come in." Theodred opened the door and led Castiel inside. This room was certainly fit for the niece of a king. A young woman was standing next to the large open window. She had wavy golden hair that went all the way down her back. Her eyes were a pale gray. Smiling, the prince stepped forward.

"Eowyn, allow me to introduce Castiel, daughter of Sadran and Maerwynn. The King sent for her to wait on you." Slowly walking over from the window, Eowyn smiled at Castiel, who immediately curtsied.

"It is wonderful to meet you, Castiel." The girl smiled.

"An honor, my lady." Theodred back up towards the door.

"I shall leave you two to get acquainted." With that, he shut the door behind him, leaving the two women to look at each other. Eowyn took another step forward and smiled at Castiel.

"I do hope you'll be comfortable here." Castiel nodded.

"It is beautiful here, milady. My mother and I feel privileged to be present."

"I'm glad. I must say...it brings me joy that you've arrived, Castiel. It's been rather lonely here for quite some time." Castiel nodded understandingly.

Looking into the eyes of the king's niece, she saw something rather unexpected. _This young woman is unhappy,_ she thought to herself. _It's as if her soul is trapped by something. _

_ I will do everything in my power to help her._

**0000000000000000000000**

_**Let me know what you think!**_


	3. Broken

_**Hello again!**_

_**Just a few words of warning - the middle of this chapter is rather dark and includes very strong noncon. If you are upset by those themes, please don't read it.**_

_**With that said, you may proceed!**_

**00000000000000000000000000**

Castiel slept surprisingly well that night. Not only was her bed rather comfortable, but after meeting Eowyn, she felt a bit less worried. She had a new companion, and perhaps they would help each other.

However, her mother was still a great concern to her. After getting up and waiting on Eowyn, Castiel immediately went to Maerwynn's room.

"Mother...?" She walked over to her bedside, kneeling next to it and grasping her mother's hand. Slowly, the woman opened her eyes.

"Dear?" Her voice sounded very weak. Castiel leaned forward and put an arm behind Maerwynn's back, helping her into a sitting position.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm alright. Just a bit tired." As her mother rubbed her eyes and sighed deeply, Castiel looked at her with immense unease.

_ Oh, Mother. What will it take for you to get your strength back?_

000000000000000000000

"Castiel, have you traveled a lot?"

"Not much, milady," she answered as she gingerly ran a comb through Eowyn's hair. "The only place outside of Rohan that I've been to is the forest of Lothlorien. My father lived there before he came to Edoras and met my mother."

"Why did he decide to leave?"

"Well," Castiel said, wondering about the answer herself, "I remember him telling me that he was always adventurous as a child. He didn't want to stay put the rest of his life." At this, Eowyn chuckled. Castiel could hear the echo of sadness in her voice.

"If you don't mind my asking, my lady, does something sadden you?" Eowyn sighed and shifted in her chair.

"Staying put for life. That's my deepest fear."

"Why would you think your fate is such?"

"My brother and I have been trapped here since I was a child. My father died in battle and my mother from grief. There's always seemed to be a cloud of gloom over the kingdom, but in the past few months, it's gotten darker." Castiel was confused.

"What do you mean?" Eowyn looked up at her.

"Have you seen my uncle? He has grown so old in such short time. It's as if he is under an enchantment." Castiel nodded. Eowyn looked down again. "And I know that conniving _worm_ has twisted his mind," she said bitterly.

_Grima,_ Castiel thought to herself.

"Yes," she said hesitantly. "Your cousin the Prince told me yesterday that he's not a particularly pleasant fellow." Eowyn scoffed lightly.

"I don't even know why the King keeps him in the palace. He belongs outside with all the other insects." Castiel felt an instant of pity for the wretched man, but then she remembered the other burden her mistress bore.

"Indeed. And..." She treaded carefully. "I was also told that he...pays a great deal of attention to you, milady?" Eowyn nodded.

"Eomer and Theodred know it and watch over me, but they are often required to leave." She grimaced, as if reliving awful memories. "Not a day goes by where I don't feel his eyes boring into me from hidden crevices, or don't hear his footsteps following me down every hall." Seeing Eowyn like this made Castiel feel maternal towards her, despite the age difference.

"My lady, may I speak plainly?" Eowyn nodded.

"Of course." Castiel got onto her knees next to the young woman's chair and looked right into her sad eyes.

"I want you to know that if you ever need to unburden your heart to someone, I'm always here. And I will protect you in every way I can." After a few moments, Eowyn smiled.

"Thank you, Castiel," she said, reaching out to grasp her arm. For the remainder of the day, the two young maidens basked in the light, forgetting all about the coming night.

0000000000000000000000000

After bidding Maerwynn good night, Castiel retired to her room. She locked the door and turned to her bed, where she had laid out her sleeping gown. An exceptionally pale white color, it was sleeveless, loosely flowing, and laced on the back.

Slowly, the girl stripped off her light blue dress and set it across the small wooden chair next to the window. She then pulled the nightgown on over her head. A sudden gust of wind caused her to shiver. After walking over to close the window, she started a small fire in the fireplace.

While it truly kept her warm, Castiel didn't like fire. It reminded her too much of destruction, chaos, and death. Sometimes, if she looked into the flames for too long, her father would form inside of them, and then diminish in the roaring bursts of orange and red.

_Father. Not a day passes where I don't ache for you to return to us. Why did all of this...?_

Castiel was suddenly pulled from her thoughts by a tap at the door. She froze.

_ What was that?_

The noise was heard again. This time, it sounded more like someone was knocking.

"My lady Eowyn, is that you?" Another knock. "Mother?" And another. Castiel was becoming nervous. "Please, who's there?" When the knocking didn't stop, she stood up and walked towards the door. Pausing momentarily, she unlocked it and swung it open. There was nobody in sight.

"Hello?" Castiel stepped outside the doorway and looked left and right. Eyeing a crevice past the thick stone doorframe, she walked over and looked behind it. She found nothing. Taking one final look around her, she spoke again.

"Is there anybody here?" No answer. She hesitantly walked back into her room, shut the door behind her, and locked herself in again. _That was odd,_ she thought to herself as she walked towards her bed.

Just as she was about to reach forward and pull back the blankets, Castiel suddenly felt someone put an arm around her waist and yank her backwards. Before she had a chance to scream, another hand came up and pressed a cloth against her mouth. She involuntarily inhaled the substance.

_Oh, no! That can't be..._

000000000000000000000

She opened her eyes a few minutes later.

_Was that a dream?_

Castiel was lying on her bed. She tried to sit up, but found to her horror that she couldn't. In fact, she was unable to move any part of her body from the neck down.

The scent of that cloth suddenly came back to her, and she fearfully realized what it was soaked in. It was an ancient potion that temporarily paralyzes any Elves that breathe it in.

_But who would want to...?_

"Ah, you're awake." Castiel glanced up. Her soul filled with pure terror when she saw who was standing above her.

"G-Grima?"

He said nothing.

"What do you want?" Grima gave her a chiding look.

"Goodness, what poor manners you have. You practically invite me into your room, and then you speak to me so rudely." Castiel cursed herself as she realized what had occurred.

_He must have snuck in while I was looking behind the crevice. How could I be so __**foolish?**_

"Please," begged Castiel, more afraid than she had ever been in her life. "Why are you here?" Grima slowly knelt down next to the bed so that he was bent over, very close to the terrified girl. Slowly reaching out, he started to lightly caress Castiel's cheek, moving a strand of her strawberry-blonde hair behind a pointed ear while doing so.

"You're a very beautiful young woman." At this, Castiel's blood froze as she realized what his intentions were. Tears started filling her eyes as she weakly shook her head, trying to push his hand away.

"No. Please, _don't!_" Her pleas went unheard as Grima got onto the bed and lay on top of her.

"Quiet, girl. Nobody can hear you." But Castiel didn't listen. She started to scream.

"_No!_ _**Help!**_ Someone, please-"

She yelped as Grima backhanded her harshly across her face.

"I saidbe_ silent!_" He looked almost like a ferocious animal.

Castiel whimpered to herself as her attacker pressed his cold lips against her neck. It sent an enormous shiver down her spine. His hands groped at her chest, and then trailed down her stomach. After a few more seemingly endless moments of this, Grima roughly yanked up the bottom of Castiel's gown and pulled it to rest around her waist. Her tears were just on the brink of spilling over when she felt him at her exposed entrance.

"This may hurt a bit," Grima whispered sinisterly. And with that, he plunged into her.

He raised his hand and covered her mouth in time to muffle her cry of agony, but he could do nothing to stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks. Reaching up with his free hand to grasp her hair, Grima buried his face in the crook of her neck as he started to move rhythmically.

Never in her life had Castiel felt such pain. Every time that she had fallen and skinned her knee as a child was ripped from her mind, just as her innocence was torn from her. With every passing second, the hurt increased. She closed her eyes and prayed for it to end quickly. It did, thankfully, but not before she heard him speak in a strangled groan.

"_E-Eowyn_!"

Spending himself inside of the girl, Grima bit down on the nape of her neck, drawing a few drops of blood and earning another helpless cry. As the wretch caught his breath, Castiel sobbed, feeling utterly empty and alone.

Finally, Grima withdrew from her and got off of the bed. Castiel pulled her dress back down and curled into a ball, willing herself to shrink away from the world.

"You will speak of this to no one," Grima said, looking down at his victim. She looked up at him, utter loathing in her eyes. He took a few steps towards the bed and leered at her. "I do not believe you would want to see your dear mother out in the streets." Horrified, Castiel sat up.

"You...you wouldn't..." Moving like lightening, Grima's hand shot out and grasped her neck, cutting off her sentence.

"There is **nothing** I wouldn't do. You should know that by this time." He threw her backwards against the wall, earning a grunt of pain. Looking her right in the eye, his mouth curled into a cruel smile.

"You belong to me now, Elf."

He turned and swiftly left the room, leaving Castiel to dwell in her tears, and in the horrors of the night.

**000000000000000000000000000**

_**So...**_

_**Let me know what you think.**_


	4. Helpless

_**Hi! There's going to be another noncom at the end of this chapter. It won't be as bad as the last one, but it's still pretty dark, so if that kind of thing upsets you, the time to turn back would be now. **_

_**Proceed with caution...**_

**XHP-fanaticX- Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it =D**

**000000000000000000000000**

Only by weeping herself to the point of exhaustion did sleep's release finally find Castiel on that horrid night. Even as she slept, everything was repeated in her mind. His touches, the sting of his slap, the agonizing invasion of the girl's frail body...

When she opened her eyes, the sun was only just a dot over the mountains that towered far away. The rest of the sky was mostly a dark violet, with a slight tinge of peachy red. Castiel closed her eyes, knowing all too well what that meant.

_ The blood of my innocence has been shed._

Since it was too early for her mother or Eowyn to be up already, Castiel slowly walked down the long hallway until she saw a small door that lead outside. She closed her eyes as the morning wind hit her. There was something very bleak and empty about the land. There weren't any trees in sight, but...

_A little stream._

Climbing down the slightly steep ledges, Castiel made her way to the miniscule string of crystal blue that flowed through the golden grass. She bent down to rest upon her knees and, reaching down, scooped up a mouthful of the water. After drinking, she rubbed her damp hand across her face, wiping away dried tears and soothing the vaguely discolored bruise on her cheek.

Looking down, she noticed the red stain on the lower part of her nightgown. When she pulled it up just enough to reveal the blood caked onto her inner thighs, Castiel tried to wash it off with the water. As she became more frantic, the tears started to fall once more.

_Please...it couldn't have happened...why...?_

"Milady?"

Castiel gasped and looked up. On horseback, Eomer was looking down at her, a concerned look in his eyes. The startled girl lowered her head.

"Forgive me, my lord." Eomer dismounted and walked over to her, kneeling down so they were at the same level.

"What has happened to you?" To her horror, Castiel realized she had been too distracted to pull her night dress back down, but when she finally did so, she knew he had already seen the blood.

_Is it her monthly illness?_ Eomer pondered. _But why does...?_ It was then that he noticed the bruise on Castiel's cheek.

"Castiel," he began carefully, "I only ask that you tell me the truth. Did somebody harm you in some way?" She didn't have to answer; her eyes told all. Glancing down, Eomer looked through his very short mental list of suspects. _ There's only one person in the castle who is capable of attacking an innocent girl..._

"Did Grima do this to you?" Castiel nodded, looking down in anguish. That was all Eomer needed. He immediately got up and headed back to his horse, fury igniting within him. But to his shock, he felt a hand on his arm.

"No, milord! Please! My mother!" He looked back at her, confused.

"What?"

"Please...he said he's throw my mother into the streets if I told anyone. Don't speak of this, I beg you!" Eomer looked at her with sorrow in his eyes.

"I will do all I can to protect her. But that worm's treachery runs deeper than you know..."

"Yes, I know he seeks the lady Eowyn." She grimaced at a memory of the previous night. "He even...spoke her name as he..." Eomer could barely contain his rage. Then, suddenly, Castiel had an idea.

_I want to protect her, and Mother. If I hold my tongue, then perhaps..._

"My lord, if I may?" Eomer nodded, eyeing her with worry. "Maybe he won't bother my mistress, your sister, if I...keep quiet. At least, not as much." The young lord shook his head.

"Do you know what you are proposing?"

"Yes, my lord. When I vowed to protect her, I meant every word. And I have every intention of helping my mother, as well."

Eomer had nothing but pure admiration for the brave soul that stood in front of them. She was entirely selfless, to the point of unwillingly being able to let a disgusting being like Grima abuse her.

He reached down, took Castiel's hand, and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Forgive me, my lady. And I will do all I can." With that, he returned to his horse and rode back to the castle. Looking after him, Castiel felt the breeze on the back of her neck.

_Father..._

0000000000000000000000000

"Is everything alright, sweetheart?"

Castiel looked at her mother and smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine." However, Maerwynn didn't seem too convinced. She sat up in her bed and gazed at her daughter.

"Are you sure? You seem awfully sad." Just then, she took a look at her daughter's face. One of her cheeks was bright red, and a bit bruised. "Castiel, what happened to your face?"

The girl's eyes widened momentarily._ Oh, no! What'll I tell her?_ Just then, she thought of something.

"Oh, this?" She rubbed her cheek. "I fell out of bed during the night." Her mother gazed at her for a while before smiling.

"Alright. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No. I just want you to keep resting." Maerwynn smiled weakly and reached forward to gently stroke Castiel's face.

"What did I do to deserve such a perfect daughter?" Closing her eyes for a moment, Castiel leaned into her mother's hand.

"You lived as a perfect woman, and a perfect mother."

They both smiled, relishing in each other's company.

0000000000000000000000

"Lady Castiel?"

She turned around and saw Theodred walking down the hallway towards her. Dropping into a bow, she looked up once he reached her.

"My lord." The look on his face was pained.

"May I have a word?"

"Of course, sir," said Castiel, a bit confused. Theodred quietly led her to a desolate spot further down the hall. "Is something wrong, my lord?"

"Forgive me," the young prince said, guilt in his voice. "Eomer has informed me of what happened to you." Castiel's heart skipped a beat. "I have not told a soul, and have no intention of doing so." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you."

"But I must ask you to reconsider your plan. The kingdom of Rohan must have the power to protect you." The girl shook her head.

"But my lord, if I may, you must see what is. The king is not himself, you know this. That vile thing has him under some enchantment, I know it!" Theodred nodded.

"Yes, I see it in my father's eyes."

"King Theoden is the only man who truly has the power to banish Grima, and Grima has him under his own control." The prince was becoming desperate.

"I know this, my lady. But you cannot allow that beast to hurt you like this!" Castiel closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes again, she looked at Theodred with utter helplessness and defeat.

"With all respect, my prince, I would rather he defile me a thousand more times than lose my mother. If she goes to the streets in her condition, she'll die." The prince bowed his head in understanding.

"I see." He turned and started to walk away.

"My lord?" Pausing, Theodred looked back at Castiel. "Please, don't tell my mother or the lady Eowyn of any of this." After pondering for a moment, the prince nodded.

"As you wish, my brave lady."

After he had left Castiel's sight, the girl closed her eyes and released the tears that threatened to fall. She had never been more frightened and unhappy.

_Why? None of this was supposed to happen._

00000000000000000000000000

That night, Castiel lay in her bed, unable to go to sleep. She had locked the door and vowed not to open it, no matter who knocked. Even so, she could not relax.

_The moment I close my eyes, he'll be here when they open again._

Just at that moment, there was a tapping noise at her door. Bolting up in her bed, Castiel pulled the sheets tightly around her body. She held her breath as the knocking continued for a moment. Then, it stopped, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, she heard a sound that had never scared her so much in her life. It was the sound of a key turning inside a lock.

_It must be Theodred, or maybe the king,_ she thought to herself reassuringly. _Nobody else could possibly have keys._

However, when the door opened, it was as if Castiel's blood had turned to ice.

Grima turned and shut the door behind him, relocking it. He then looked at the terrified girl with a dangerous gaze.

"If I _ever_ have to use a key to unlock your door again, you will wish you never entered this world." Castiel hugged herself with her arms, shaking her head.

"No, not again, please!" Grima reached into his robes, taking out a handkerchief and a small bottle. Pure terror filled Castiel's soul as he walked toward her. Even though she knew there was no escape, she jumped from the bed and tried to run around him. He easily caught her waist and pressed the cloth to her face, muffling her pleas for mercy.

_Eomer...Theodred...help me..._

0000000000000000000000

She was already on the bed when she opened her eyes, and he was already above her. When he entered her, it sent waves of pain throughout Castiel's body. They weren't as bad as her first time, but it was still agony beyond belief.

"Stop," she wept, powerless to protect herself. "It hurts...please **stop!**" This resulted in him pausing momentarily, only to slap her harshly across the face.

"Quiet, you filth." He gripped her hair roughly in his fist and resumed his movements. All Castiel could do was squeeze her eyes shut and pray for it to end. But the horror wasn't over yet. "Say my name, girl." Castiel opened her eyes.

"W-what?" Grima grasped her hair even tighter, making her cry out.

"I said _say my name_." Disgusted at this demand, the girl shook her head.

"No." Grima struck her again, this time splitting her lip.

"_Say it,_ you wench!" After a few seconds, Castiel gave in, desperate to end the pain.

"G-Grima...Grima..."

He shut his eyes tightly, and finally found his release. As he collapsed on top of Castiel, she turned her head away and sobbed. Then, without a word, Grima got up, readjusted his robes, and left.

All Castiel could do was cry, and stare at the lock on her door, knowing all too well that she could never touch it again.

**00000000000000000000000**

_**Review and let me know what you think!**_


	5. Fear

_**And we meet again. Enjoy!**_

**XHP-fanaticX- Thanks, I'm really glad you like it! And maybe I'll get more reviews as the story develops more. I'm still grateful to have you, though =D**

**00000000000000000000000**

Night upon night, it continued. Not a single day went by where Castiel didn't get an unwanted nighttime visit from the wretch Grima. And every time, when the torture finally came to an end, she would wrap herself in the sheets and cry, feeling an unending cold from the fiend's touch.

It was getting more and more difficult to explain her bruises to Eowyn and her mother. She could tell that Maerwynn was getting a bit suspicious, and that she was starting to get weaker. _Please, Mother. I cannot lose you!_

What made it even more horrible was the fact that Prince Theodred had been gravely injured in battle with Orcs, the same ones that killed her father. He couldn't get out of bed, or even speak. The dark shadow that loomed over the castle was growing darker with each passing day. Even the villagers were becoming more depressed. They knew what was happening.

That day, Castiel made a decision to see the king and ask for her mother to be moved closer to her. However, as she neared the chamber doors, she heard what sounded like a struggle. A male snarl of pain was then heard.

_What on...?_

She decided to wait a little while before talking to Theoden.

_ I don't want to get pulled into anything worse than I am already in._

000000000000000000000

The next day, after bringing her mother some hot soup and checking on the lady Eowyn, Castiel went to the chamber. Raising a small fist, she knocked gently. The door opened, revealing Hama.

"What can I do for you, lady Castiel?"

"Milord, may I speak with the King for a few moments?" Hama frowned.

"I will not forbid you, my lady, but I must tell you that King Theoden is not well."

"I see," the girl said. "But I shall only be but a few minutes."

After a moment of hesitation, Hama nodded and stepped aside. Castiel walked past him and into the room, pausing a ways away from the throne to bow.

"My king."

Lifting her head to look at Theoden, she had to hold in a gasp of horror. The man seated in the throne looked nothing like the man she had met barely over a month earlier. His hair was now a grizzled bush of sickly white, he was much wrinklier, and his eyes seemed to be glazed over. If he was not breathing, Castiel would have thought him dead.

Slowly, she stepped closer to him. After waiting for a few moments, she opened her mouth to speak.

"My lord, I was hoping to ask you..." The king was not reacting at all. "My lord?"

"I'm afraid he is too unwell to heed you, my dear lady."

Castiel didn't have to look up to know who had just entered the room. Slow footsteps moved towards her until they stopped about a yard away.

"However, if you require anything, _I_ would be only too happy..."  
>Grima didn't finish his sentence, since his prey had taken it upon herself to walk past him and out the door. Castiel quickened her pace, but she wasn't fast enough. It wasn't long before she felt his snakelike fingers curl around her wrist and turn her around to face him.<p>

"Get your disgusting hand off of me," she said menacingly. At this, a dangerous look spread across Grima's face.

"Be careful of the words you speak, child. They may have...unexpected effects." Castiel was unmarred.

"Oh, forgive my impertinence, my lord," she snarled sarcastically, yanking her wrist out of his grasp. She turned her back on him and started back down the hall. This proved to be a grave mistake, as she felt Grima seize her from behind and smash her back against the stone wall, holding her there with a hand on her neck.

"How _dare_ you speak to me in such a manner!" he whispered, his voice dripping with menace. Castiel grasped his wrist, trying to get away from him, but he merely squeezed her throat tighter. Then, Grima raised his other hand and gently stroked her cheek. "After all, it would be a horrible shame to have another bruise grace that lovely face of yours."

Castiel closed her eyes, blinking back tears that threatened to fall. She felt the fire of rebellion grow stronger within her as his hand dropped from her cheek, down to her waist, and then towards...

Before she could even comprehend what she was doing, Castiel raised her knee and rammed it as hard as she could into Grima's stomach. Releasing her, he stumbled backwards, grunting in pain.

"You _**beast!**_" Castiel shouted, and she further shocked herself by slapping her tormentor's face, sending him to the ground. She looked down at him, panting, and horrified at what she had just done. Stroking his cheek, Grima slowly looked up at her. Not wanting to hear another word from him, Castiel turned back around and continued down the hallway.

"You're going to pay for that tonight," Grima said, loud enough for her to hear him before she turned the corner. But she didn't need to hear it, for she already knew what awaited her.

00000000000000000000000

Later that night, Castiel was helping Eowyn get ready for bed. She had just finished braiding her mistress's long golden hair.

"Thank you, Castiel," the woman said, smiling faintly.

"You're very welcome, my lady. Is there anything else you need?"

At this question, Eowyn seemed hesitant.

"Well...oh, it's nothing." But Castiel wasn't buying it.

"Please tell me, milady." Eowyn nodded.

"It's just...well, I've been very frightened of the night lately, Castiel. Figures move about and whisper strange things to me, things that darken my soul." She paused momentarily, and then looked at Castiel. "Would it be alright if you...stay with me tonight?"

If circumstances were different, Castiel would have accepted instantly. However, she could only imagine the consequences of not being in her own room that night, especially after what she did earlier that day.

_I want so much to take away your fear, my dear lady. If I can do that for just one night, any amount of pain that I suffer afterwards will be well worth it._

"I would be happy to, Lady Eowyn."

After a few minutes, the two women were in their shifts. They climbed into Eowyn's enormous fur-covered bed. Castiel had never been in a bed that was so comfortable. She lay back on the pillow and waited until she was sure that her mistress was asleep. Then, she rolled over and closed her eyes, trying to think of happy memories of her childhood. Instead, all she could think of was the sick punishments Grima had in mind for her two crimes. She began weeping softly to herself, trying to brace herself. After all, for a while now, pain was all she knew.

Among what she didn't know was the fact that Eowyn was watching her.

**000000000000000000000000000**

_**Feel free to review!**_


	6. Stars

_**Hi, I'm back again!**_

_**This chapter will be especially dark, so please just stroll on by if you don't like that kind of stuff. **_

_**Proceed with caution...**_

**XHP-fanatic-X- Thanks a ton, I'm really glad you like it! It means so much =D**

**0000000000000000000000**

Castiel's eyes opened.

Sitting up in bed, she leaned back and rubbed her eyes. She turned to look next to her and saw that Eowyn was still asleep next to her.

_Good,_ she thought contently. _I'm glad she slept._

Getting up gently as to not wake her mistress, Castiel walked over and pulled her dress back over her shift. Then, she quietly went out the door and started walking back to her room.

After a minute, she remembered her fears from the night before.

_If I get to my room in time, perhaps I can..._

She never finished that thought. Out of nowhere, a hand covered her mouth from behind, and an arm snaked around her and yanked her backwards. She immediately began to struggle against her captor, but found herself thrown against the wall.

"_Where were you?_" Grima hissed at her, moving his hand from her mouth to roughly grip her hair, causing her to whimper.

"I..."

"You have gone too far, Elf," he snapped, not loosening his hold.

"Please," Castiel begged, truly afraid for her life. "Lady Eowyn was frightened to sleep alone, so I accompanied her." Just then, she gathered some of her remaining nerve and spoke again. "I do not blame her for her fright, not with you lurking about."

This remark was rewarded with his grip on her hair tightening even more. Castiel cried out, but Grima covered her mouth just in time. After a few seconds, he grabbed her wrist and started taking her towards a door on the other side of the hallway.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere where we can make up for lost time."

A horrid feeling of dread filled the terrified girl.

"_No!_"

The moment she tried to pull away from Grima, he wrapped both his arms around her and dragged her to the door. Once they were through it, he shoved Castiel to the ground and locked the door behind him.

She immediately went to get up, but Grima was upon her. She beat at his chest with her fists as he attempted to seize them. Finally catching them both in one hand, he used the other hand to strike his victim violently across her face, and she cried out in pain. After straddling her, he leaned down to pin her tiny wrists behind her head. He reached into his robes with his free hand and, to Castiel's horror, pulled out a silver dagger. She let the tears fall freely from her cheeks as Grima slowly lowered the knife towards her neck.

"Now," he said softly, yet sinisterly, "I would hate to have to cut your pretty little throat."

"Don't, don't, _please!_" Castiel whispered, shaking her head meekly.

"Then I strongly suggest that you behave."

With that, he placed the knife onto the floor next to him. Using his newly freed hand, Grima reached down and began pulling up Castiel's dress. All she could do was weep to herself and pray for this torture to end quickly. But it was far from over.

"You know," Grima said to her, reaching back over towards his dagger, "you have such beautiful blood." Castiel trembled with utter fear at this. "It's been a while since I've seen it." He picked up the knife and brought it to rest gently against Castiel's lower neck.

"Stop," she whispered, trying to break through to him somehow. "Please, why are you doing this?"

A few seconds went by. Then, Grima slowly leaned towards her, so that his face was inches from her tear-soaked one.

"Because you are _**mine**_."

The knife slowly cut into the girl's upper chest, not deep enough to be fatal but just deep enough to bleed. Grima repeated this over and over, ignoring Castiel's cries of pain and pleas for mercy. Her chest was covered with thin scarlet lines when the knife was finally put aside once more. Grima looked down at her, and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Ah, yes, there it is." He spread a drop of blood a few inches across her chest with his thumb, and, to Castiel's further disgust, leaned down and started licking the cuts. Holding back sobs, Castiel struggled frantically. Every thought she ever had left her mind, save for this. All she wanted to do was get Grima away from her. But he overpowered her easily, and she could only count the endless seconds until his thirst for her blood had been quenched.

Just when Castiel thought she was free, Grima entered her. An agonized scream broke free from her mouth just before her attacker covered it. For retribution, he moved inside her with intense brutality. Castiel had to squeeze her eyes shut, as she could no longer stand the animalistic look on Grima's face.

Fortunately, it wasn't long before it was finally over. As soon as Grima got off of her, Castiel rolled over onto her side and sobbed.

_Oh, Mother...Father..._

Grima reached down and grabbed Castiel's arm, yanking her to her feet. She looked down, not wanting to look at him, but he seized both her shoulders and leaned in close to her.

"Things will be _much_ worse if you are not in your room tonight. Do you understand?"

Castiel didn't answer. She merely looked away, trying to focus on the pattern of the bricks. However, she hissed in pain when he shook her roughly, his fingertips digging into her shoulders.

"Answer me!"

"Yes, **yes!**" she choked out through her tears.

Just then, faint footsteps were heard further down the hall. Grima gave Castiel a warning look as he put one hand on her waist and the other around her wrist. They went into the hallway together just as Eowyn appeared.

"Castiel! I heard you scream, are you alright?" Her servant's visible bruises proved otherwise. "What happened?"

"My princess," Grima said, in an oily voice that made Castiel's skin crawl, "I'm afraid this poor child had a horrible fall down the stairs." Eowyn looked suspicious of this.

"What were you doing with her in that room?"

"Merely looking for herbs to soothe her cuts. Is that not right, my dear girl?"

He squeezed her wrist, forcing her to nod. Eowyn stepped forward and took Castiel's arm, leading her away from Grima.

"She does not need a thing from you, worm," she snarled. Then, she led the battered girl down the hall, leaving Grima where he was standing.

00000000000000000000000

"This may sting a bit."

Indeed it did, but it was nothing compared to what poor Castiel had gone through that morning.

"Thank you, my lady. If I may ask, do you have experience with this?"

"Yes," said Eowyn, smiling to herself. "Eomer and Theodred used to swordfight for fun when we were younger, and they always cut themselves." Castiel smiled at this, thinking back to her childhood.

Eowyn continued rubbing the ointments onto the girl's cuts. After a few more minutes of this, she noticed something odd.

"You said you fell down some stairs?" Castiel looked at her.

"Yes, milady. Why?"

"The cuts would be more jagged if made by stone steps." Her face filled with strong concern. "_These_ could only be from a blade."

Castiel's heart started pounding as Eowyn continued examining her.

"And what about these?" Castiel looked down at her wrist, and her eyes widened when she saw them covered in bruises shaped like fingers.

"My lady, I..." She was distracted when she saw Eowyn glance down at the floor suddenly. Castiel followed her gaze and gasped. A small line of blood had run down her leg, and was dripping onto the floor. She looked back up at Eowyn, who was looking back at her with sorrow and pity.

"Castiel, who did this to you?" The look in Castiel's eyes told the princess all she needed to know, and she immediately gathered her into her arms. Her resolve crumbling, Castiel burst into tears and returned the embrace.

"H-Him, my lady," she barely managed to get out between sobs. Slowly, Eowyn backed up and looked at the miserable girl.

"How long?" Castiel took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Since I arrived here. He said that if I told anyone, he would send my mother to the streets. And I thought it would protect you as well, lady Eowyn."

"But Castiel," said the princess, "you should not have let him do that to you. The king-"

"Is growing sicker with every passing moment, my lady. And with Prince Theodred...slipping away..." Eowyn nodded gravely.

"And my brother." Castiel's eyes widened.

"What?"

"He was banished two days ago."

"No..." _I suppose that's what those noises were._

"Oh, Castiel, I am so sorry. If I had not asked you to stay with me last night..."

"It wasn't your fault. There was no way for you to know about it." There was a tense moment of silence between the two women. "Well, I suppose we are on our own."

"I suppose so."

0000000000000000000000

"Castiel, what happened to your neck?"

Maerwynn was finally able to sit up again. After Castiel had bathed herself that afternoon, her mother offered to braid her hair. It wasn't long before she was able to make out a few red marks on her daughter's skin, despite the fact that the room was lit by a single candle.

"Nothing, Mother. I just fell down some stairs, is all." That didn't erase the woman's concerns.

"Are you sure everything is alright, darling? You have not been yourself since we arrived here." Tears were starting to fill Castiel's eyes. She longed so much to tell her mother the truth, to pull her close and whisk them both away, but she knew that was not possible.

"This is a different life. Times are changing, you know that." After her braid was tied, she stood and backed away from her mother.

"I know," said Maerwynn, looking up at her daughter with sadness and confusion.

With that, Castiel turned and left the room. It was the hardest thing she had ever done.

00000000000000000000

Castiel had never dreaded the night so much. Tears left her eyes with every step she took towards her bedroom. It was as if her entire universe was crumbling around her.

_Why me? Why did this all have to happen to me? First Father, then Mother, and that...vile __**creature**__..._ She cringed at the thought of the twisted man coming to her again.

_And my poor Lady Eowyn...all alone, like me, without her brother to protect her...and my beloved Prince... _She closed her eyes.

_Please, let him live._

She entered her room and closed the door behind her, careful not to lock it. As she walked over to where her nightgown lay, she was barely able to unlace her dress. More tears were running down her face as she changed into the gown, and before long, her entire body was wracked with sobs.

_Father, I miss you so much!_

Just then, Castiel looked up at her closed window. The stars were particularly bright, to the point where she could see her hand in front of her without needing to light a candle. Taking a few deep breaths, she got up, walked over, and opened it. A light breeze hit her face and sent a soft chill through her body. Castiel reached behind her and undid her braid, letting the wind blow through her hair.

_I'm so afraid, Father. Help me..._

Castiel remembered another Elvish song her father would sing to her during lightening storms, for the loud noises always frightened her. Closing her eyes, she began to sing.

_Do not be afraid, my sparrow_

_I will protect you from the night_

_Think of the flowers in the meadow_

_And soon will come the light_

_Come and take my hand, my child_

_I will guide you through the gloom_

_Like a free-running mare in the wild_

_Your soul will rise and bloom_

000000000000000000000

_What is that sound?_

It grew louder as Grima got closer to Castiel's door. In a matter of seconds, he had his ear pressed against it.

_Is she...singing?_

Ever so slightly, he turned the door handle and went into the room. Castiel was standing in front of the open window. She hadn't even noticed he was there. After quietly shutting and locking the door behind him, Grima merely rested against the wall and listened to her.

The singing had a strange effect on him. For the first time in many long years, Grima found himself thinking back.

_It sounds a lot like the songs Mother used to sing, whenever I'd get into fights with the village boys..._

Looking at the young woman in front of the window, her form lit up by the light of the stars, Grima felt a slight sense of shame for what he had done to her. It was as if her very soul was glowing through her body and enveloping him in light.

_I am here with you, my daughter_

_Though someday my life will end_

_But I will always be your father_

_You shall not be alone again_

Castiel opened her eyes and looked up at the stars, and for a moment, she was no longer afraid. Then, everything went dark.

**00000000000000000000000**

_**I know, cliffhangers! I'll have the next one up soon...**_


	7. Cold

_**Hello all! This chapter will be more dubcon than noncon, but it won't be nearly as brutal. Still, if you don't like smut, move on!**_

_**You may proceed...**_

**keelahraven- I'm really happy you like it. Thanks!**

**00000000000000000000**

After carrying the girl to her bed, Grima looked down at her. He could still see the cuts he made on her chest, as well as the bruises on her face and wrists. He found himself wanting to take her in his arms and take her pain away. Nothing could erase the guilt he was feeling.

_ People have been horrible to **me** since I was born. And now I myself have..._

He gazed at Castiel's beautiful face.

_I have been a monster to you, but...just for tonight, things will be different, my sweet maiden. _

A few moments later, Castiel opened her eyes. It took them a moment to get into focus, but once she saw the man looking at her, she turned her head away. Grima felt a tinge of hurt, but brushed it away as he slowly removed his outer robe, revealing a black under-gown. When she felt him get onto the bed and linger over her, Castiel immediately cringed. She expected him to hit her, snap at her, or even invade her without warning, but she was rather surprised by what he said.

"What were you singing?" She opened her eyes, but didn't look at Grima.

"What I was singing is none of your business," she answered boldly. Trying not to wince, she braced herself for the blow that would inevitably come. But it never did.

"No, I suppose it isn't," Grima replied, looking away for a brief moment before returning his gaze to her.

Castiel was a bit taken aback by this. Reluctantly, she turned her head to look at him.

"Well?"

"What?" At this, she turned away again, a dismal look on her face.

"Just get it done with." It upset Grima to see her so unhappy. Ever so gently, he leaned forward and put his arms under her. Pulling her to a sitting position, he held her body close to his in a soft embrace. Castiel was startled and afraid all at once.

"What are you doing?" Grima didn't answer. Instead, he reached toward the lacing of her nightdress and started pulling at the strings. Dread filled Castiel when she realized what his intention was.

"No," she whispered, shaking her head. "Stop." But she was powerless to halt him as he opened the back of the gown and proceeded to slip the wide straps down the girl's shoulders. Laying her down on her back again, Grima began pulling the dress all the way down her body as she laid there, tears instantly filling her eyes. She could feel his eyes feasting on her bare form once the gown was off, and the blood rushed to her face.

More bruises were exposed to Grima when he looked at Castiel's body. He was amazed by her beauty. Settling above her, he cradled her cheek in his right hand, rubbing it soothingly with his thumb. Castiel was momentarily stunned by this, but she was yanked back to reality when, to her horror, he leaned very close to her face.

"_**No!**_" She turned her head away, staring at the wall. _Please, anything but that!_ Leaning back slightly, Grima watched the young woman beneath him as she started to cry.

_I truly do disgust her, don't I?_

Grima didn't know very much about kissing, and he had never even done it before. The small number of books he had read during his time alone, which was quite frequent, was all he really had to go by. He waited a few moments, and then used his thumb to wipe away one of her fallen tears. Then, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against her cheek. Castiel turned her head as far away from him as she could, but she couldn't suppress a shiver. After a few seconds, Grima kissed away the tears on her other cheek. A few more moments passed before he leaned down towards her again.

"No, _please!_" Castiel begged, and she tried to turn away again. However, Grima put one hand on either side of her face, making this impossible for her. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting to feel his cold lips upon hers. But what she felt instead was his hand softly stroking her hair. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

Castiel was surprised to see intense sadness and pain radiating from the deep blue eyes staring down at her. She looked harder, and could see shadows of a troubled past.

_What a pitiful man..._

And then, she closed her eyes tightly as Grima pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss was very brief, but it was long enough to make Castiel thrash her head around in an attempt to free herself from Grima's hold. However, he continued to restrain her, wiping away fresh tears that were wetting her face.

"Shhh," he whispered to the weeping girl beneath him. _Please don't cry._ He captured her lips again, this time for a few seconds longer. Castiel was beginning to die on the inside.

_Stop, I beg you! Please, I just want it done!_

Then, she was sickened to feel Grima's tongue prodding at her lips. She let out a small cry and squeezed her lips shut as tight as she could. Grima leaned back slightly and stared down at her. _I don't want to hurt her, but how do I..._ He kissed her once more, and this time, he moved one of his hands down her neck and onto one of her breasts. Castiel gasped at this daring act, and Grima immediately took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth. Grimacing, Castiel squealed and tried to push his tongue out with hers, but it only drove him further. After what seemed to stretch out forever, Grima moved away from Castiel's mouth and went on to kiss her neck. All the girl could do was lay there and weep.

Eventually, Grima reached the cuts he had given her that morning. He gingerly touched his lips to each one, sending strange tingles throughout Castiel's body. She couldn't suppress a moan when his mouth reached her breasts.

_No! Why will my body not listen to me?_

About a minute later, Grima traveled further down Castiel's form. A sickening thought crossed her mind, and she shook her head once she realized what he planned to do next.

"Grima, stop! No!" He glanced up at her, looking a bit more self-assured.

"This will not hurt, my lady. I promise." Castiel buried the side of her face into her pillow, trying to brace herself.

Not taking his eyes off her face, Grima lowered his head toward the inside of Castiel's thighs. She cried out, overwhelmed by this new sensation. Never in her life had she felt something as intense, as igniting, as...amazing. Tears of pleasure and utter repulsion rolled down her cheeks as she felt Grima's hand stroke her lower belly. He moved his other hand toward her entrance and slipped a finger inside of her.

All the while, a strong burn was forming in Castiel's lower body, and it was growing with every second. It was so great that for a moment, she thought that she would explode. And that is exactly what she did.

Grima was able to cover her mouth just in time to muffle her cry of forced ecstasy. Her body convulsed uncontrollably for a few seconds before she was able to catch her breath. After a few moments, he kissed her again. Castiel grimaced, tasting herself on his tongue.

"**Stop it!**" she wailed, after she'd managed to turn away from him again. By now, she was sobbing. "I can't stand this! Just _go away!_ _**Please!**_" Grima looked down at her almost lovingly and leaned in, so that their lips were just inches apart.

"No."

With that, he plunged his finger into her again, causing her to moan involuntarily. That fire relit within her, and she shook her head back and forth, her body and mind battling wills. After a few moments, Grima removed his finger, positioned himself above her, and entered her swiftly.

Instead of the pain that usually accompanied his penetrating her, Castiel was overtaken by a gush of bliss, and she felt herself heating up again. Grima supported his weight with one arm underneath Castiel's shoulders, while he used his free hand to hold her face still, so that he could see every expression she made. Minutes past like hours as he moved within her, and her moans were growing louder. She was close, so close...

"Castiel," Grima whispered sharply, becoming overtaken by pleasure. "My beautiful, sweet Castiel."

As an even stronger orgasm rippled through her body, Castiel opened her mouth to scream, but Grima muffled her cries with a blazing kiss. The girl closed her eyes as she screamed her climax into his mouth. Eventually, Grima reached his own release, and buried his face into Castiel's hair, whispering her name repeatedly.

_Why...?_ Castiel thought to herself, choking back sobs. _Why did he do that? And how could I have let myself __**like**__ it?_

Grima sat up and pulled his robe back down. Mixed emotions were running through his mind. He was very happy that he had satisfied her body, but his only wish was that she accepted it. Shifting on the bed, he prepared to leave, but paused when he heard Castiel weeping softly behind him. He looked down, wishing there was something he could do to sooth her. Then, he had a thought.

He reached down and pulled up the covers to drape them over the shivering girl, and then he got in underneath them. Scooting closer to Castiel, he put a hand on her shoulder and gently rolled her over so that she was facing him. As soon as he started to gather her in his arms, she shook her head.

"No, get out!" Grima paid no heed, and Castiel attempted to turn away again. "Leave, **please!**" However, Grima caught her face in his hand and held her body against his, forcing her to lean her head against his chest. When she could struggle no more, she let out a doleful sob of agony.

"Shhh, be still," Grima whispered, stroking her face. She didn't even bother to jerk her head away this time.

"I hate you."

People had said those words to him since he was a child, but Grima was heartbroken to hear Castiel say it to him. _Then again, she has every right to hate me. Perhaps there isn't a soul in the world that doesn't loathe me so._ He said nothing as he gathered her closer to him and they both drifted off to sleep.

00000000000000000000

It was freezing cold. Grima opened his eyes, trying to find the source. He suddenly remembered the open window, and sure enough, a cold breeze was blowing into the room. Moving very cautiously as to not wake Castiel, he got up and shut the window.

Looking back towards the bed, he noticed that the sleeping woman was shivering from the lingering cold. Anxious to make her more comfortable, he carefully slipped back into the bed and gently wrapped his arms around her again. Suddenly, something happened that took him completely by surprise.

Being able to move due to the potion's effects wearing off, the slumbering Castiel instantly wrapped her arms around his middle, causing him to impulsively hug her even tighter.

_Sleep, sweet child. Please forgive me..._

He leaned down and placed a lingering kiss upon Castiel's forehead. After settling back down against the pillows, he finally went back to sleep, but not before a single tear rolled down his face.

**000000000000000000000**

_**Let me know what you think.**_


	8. Free

_**Hello again, everyone! I hope you like this chapter.**_

**ForTheLoveOfSalazar- Thanks so much! I really appreciate your compliments =D**

**000000000000000000**

The morning sun flashed through the window panes. Grima opened his eyes to see the whole room illuminated by the light. It took him a few seconds to adjust, but once he blinked a few times, he sat up a bit. Suddenly, he felt someone breathing next to him.

He looked down to find Castiel still asleep in his arms. After a moment, the sweet memories of the previous night came flooding back to him. He closed his eyes momentarily, smiling to himself. It had been beautiful, and was surely the best night of his life.

_ I wish it could be likewise for her._

After a moment, Grima looked down at Castiel. She was red underneath her eyes from crying herself to sleep, and the sweat on her face caused a few wisps of her hair to stick to her cheek. Ever so gently, Grima reached towards her face and started pulling the strands away, carefully moving them behind her ear. About a minute later, her eyelids started to rise.

0000000000000000000

_I'm in my father's arms again. He's come for me._

Castiel could barely see the light with her eyes closed. She blinked a few times, and for a split second, thought she saw her father stroking her face. However, her heart sank when she saw who it really was.

"You..." Eyes widening, she sat up, tugging her head away from Grima's hand. She went to get out of the bed, but stopped when she realized she was naked. Not wasting a second, she pulled the covers around her exposed body. Grima nearly chuckled at this.

"Good morning, my darling." Castiel was sickened.

"I am not your darling!" she cried. "Get out!" She looked around, trying to find some article of clothing. Following her eyes, Grima saw where she had laid out a clean dress. Getting out of the bed, he walked over to the chair next to the fireplace, took the dress, and walked back over to the quaking girl.

"It is a pity to see you put this on," he drawled, slightly clutching the gown to his chest, "for you are even more beautiful without it." At this, Castiel looked at him with fury. A little angered by her rebelliousness, Grima tossed the dress at her. Immediately snatching it up, she looked at him almost pleadingly.

"Don't look at me," she said. Grima sneered.

"But you no longer have anything to hide from me, my lady." When Castiel didn't reply, he glared at her before turning away. He walked over and put his outer robe back on while he waited for the sound of rustling clothes to diminish. Once he did, he turned back around. Castiel was dressed again, much to his disappointment, and standing next to her bed.

"Now get out," she snapped. Grima knew she was hiding inner turmoil, and would burst into tears the moment he left. Smiling evilly, he slowly started walking towards her.

"Oh, but that is impossible, my dear," he said, causing Castiel to back away with each step he took. "I do not believe you want me to go, not after our delightful evening last night."

"Do not dream of assuming that it was not another night of you forcing your sick lusts onto me," Castiel said venomously, still backing away towards the wall.

"Me? _Forcing_ you?" Grima asked innocently. "I beg to differ, my lady." Fed up, Castiel went to pass him, but he turned around and caught her arm.

"Get away from me," Castiel snarled, but her foe had wrapped his arms around her from behind, holding her completely still.

"My lady," he whispered into her ear, "I think you are aware of the fact that we _both_ enjoyed the events of last night greatly." Tears of anger and disgust were forming in Castiel's eyes, but she also couldn't stand that he was, in a way, right. Trying to be strong, she swallowed and spoke.

"Not I, nor any other woman, would ever get happiness from being touched by a vile worm like you."

Grima snapped. Growling, he tugged Castiel back sharply and threw her onto the bed. He pinned her arms behind her head with one arm and trapped her flailing limbs underneath his own body.

"Lying whore!" he hissed at her, roughly grabbing her face with his free hand. "You loved what I did to you, admit it!"

"**No!**" she squealed, trying to squirm away from him. "Don't touch me! Just leave!"

"Need I remind you of how you _wailed_ for me?" He released her face and reached down to yank her skirt up. Prying her legs open with his, he plunged his finger into her still-slick core. She whimpered involuntarily before trying to wriggle away, but Grima still held her down fast. After a few agonizing seconds, he pulled his finger out of her and reached back up to grab her face again.

"_Stop it_, you _**filthy**_-" She was cut off by Grima crushing his lips against hers, instantly invading her mouth with his acrid tongue. She squealed, desperate to escape this torture. Then, thinking quickly, she bit down on Grima's tongue, causing him to pull back in surprise. Castiel took this opportunity to rear her legs back and kick him in the stomach, pushing him off of her. Then, she jumped off the bed, rushed to the door, and ran down the dark hall.

She hadn't gotten very far when Grima caught up to her. He caught her wrist and pulled her against him. She tried to wrench herself away, but he shoved her back against the wall and restrained her there with one hand on either side of her.

"_**Leave me alone!**_" Castiel screamed, trying to break free. However, Grima stepped closer to her, held her against the cold stone with his body, and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"You loathe yourself now, don't you?" he said, leaning in so their faces were inches apart. "It horrifies you that you let yourself writhe in bliss beneath me." Tears were freely rolling down Castiel's cheeks as she clenched her eyes shut.

"Look at me when I speak to you, girl!" he whispered sharply, the venom in his voice causing Castiel to open her eyes again. Sneering slightly, Grima whispered into her ear again.

"Tell me you adored it."

"Never."

"Come now, Castiel. We both know that you did, but I want to hear you say it."

"**No**," she told him adamantly, shaking her head. Grima's expression turned angrier as he moved his free hand to the inside of her thigh.

"Then I shall take you right here and now and prove it to you." Castiel looked at him, her eyes wide.

"You wouldn't..."

"You picked the wrong way to run. Nobody ever comes down this hallway but me, so any pleas for rescue will go unheard."

_I won't admit it! I can't..._

When Castiel hesitated a few seconds more, Grima reached down towards her skirt.

"No, no!" Castiel shrieked. "Don't!"

"Then say it," Grima snapped. "My patience is thinning." Castiel closed her eyes, defeated.

"All right," she whispered. "Yes."

"_Say it_," Grima said, knowing that he had won.

"I liked it."

"You **loved** it." Castiel shook her head, but received a poisonous look.

"I...I loved it." Sneering, Grima leaned in close to the girl's face.

"Now that was not difficult, was it?" Castiel's head drooped as she tried to conceal her tears. Not having this, Grima gripped her face a little tighter and turned her chin towards him. "Never forget this, my lady. You are _mine_, and I can bring you pain **or** pleasure whenever I see fit." He leaned forward and placed his lips over hers again, a little more gently this time.

"You will never get away from me, Castiel."

He slowly released his hold on her and stepped back. Castiel made no effort to hold back her sobs as she quietly sank to the floor and curled into a ball. Grima merely gazed down at her for a moment before turning and walking away.

000000000000000000

Castiel ran, no longer trying to wipe away her tears. After a little while, she found herself at the familiar door that lead outside. Throwing it open, she rushed outside, climbed down the rock slope, and darted across the dry grass. Eventually, when she could go no farther, she collapsed onto her knees and let out a piercing scream.

She grasped the loose fabric of her dress, trying to wake herself from this horrid nightmare. However, she knew there was no escape.

_How could I...? I didn't want it, but how could I ever let myself...?_

Overcome by grief, Castiel went onto her belly and laid her face onto the hard ground. She tore at the weeds, only for them to leave small cuts on her hands.

_Good. Maybe I will bleed to death and join Father..._

Just then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Darting up onto her knees again, she wrenched herself away from whoever it was.

"Get away!" But her terror instantly diminished when she saw the person kneeling in front of her.

"Castiel," Maerwynn said, deep worry in her face, "please, what happened?"

"M-Mother?" Castiel had never been so glad to see her mother's face. Her resolve crumbling, she dove into the older woman's arms and fully released her sobs.

"My sweet daughter," Maerwynn whispered gently, running her fingers through her daughter's hair. She let her cry, and after several minutes of this, Castiel tearfully told her mother everything.

000000000000000000000

A few hours later, after Castiel had gotten everything out of her system, Maerwynn suggested that they take a walk around the castle. As they were walking, Castiel suddenly realized something.

"Mother, you're...walking again?" Maerwynn nodded.

"Yes. This morning, I found the strength to get out of bed, so I went outside."

"What happened that made you better?"

"I don't know. Perhaps...it was due to the fact that my daughter was so unhappy, and I didn't know why." She looked away, and stayed like that for a long while.

"Mother?" After hesitating for a few moments, her mother turned back to her. "Mother! Why are you crying?" Without a word, Maerwynn embraced her daughter with every ounce of her strength. The tears returned to Castiel's eyes.

"I am your mother, and I could not protect you," she sobbed. "Oh, Castiel, I'm so sorry!"

The two women held each other where they stood and cried for several minutes. Suddenly, Maerwynn pulled away.

"We could leave."

"Wh-What?"

"Let us leave, today! We can go back to Lothlorien; your father's old comrades will welcome us." Castiel shook her head.

"Mother, he'll never let me go."

"He is not in control of you, Castiel. Ask the King."

"He's not in his right mind." Maerwynn took a breath.

"If he says no, we will leave at sundown nonetheless." Staring at her mother, Castiel realized that she wanted nothing more than to accompany her mother.

"Very well." They started walking again, and eventually, they reached the front of the castle. As they approached the stone stairs, Castiel stopped and looked at her mother.

"Do not worry," Maerwynn said. "I will go with you."

Castiel smiled slightly, but before they could start up the stairs, the doors swung open. Impulsively, Castiel grabbed Maerwynn's shoulders and pulled her back just as a dark figure was thrown down the staircase. When the person rolled over, moaning in pain, Castiel gasped.

Grima sat up just as more people started coming down the steps. Looking up, Castiel was shocked to see King Theoden, looking fully recovered yet very angry. Behind him, there was an old man in white that Castiel did not recognize, as well as a scruffy-looking man. As he started backing away from his sword-wielding liege, Grima spoke.

"I've only..._**ever**_...served you, my lord!" Theoden kept approaching.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

"Send me not from your sight!" Maerwynn gasped as the king raised his sword above his head.

"No, my lord!" The dark man ran forward and grabbed Theoden's wrist. "No, my lord. Enough blood has been spilled on his account."

While watching all of this, hatred unlike any other had brewed within Castiel. Seeing Grima in this wretched cowardly state after everything he had done pushed her too far towards the edge. After a moment, something in her snapped. She stormed towards her tormentor, passing the ragged man and the king.

"My lord," she spoke to Theoden, her eyes on Grima, "if you will not slay him, then I will!"

With that, she ran forward and wrapped her fingers around Grima's neck.

"Castiel, no!" Maerwynn screamed.

After just a few seconds, Grima gasped for breath and grabbed her wrists, frantically trying to pry them off. But Castiel was too determined.

_Suffer like you made me suffer, you monster! I'm so glad I'm the one to destroy you!_

Just then, a voice broke through her head. Turning slightly, Castiel saw a blonde Elf standing next to her. He started speaking to her in Elvish.

**"You must stop this!" **Castiel shook her head, not loosening her grip on Grima's neck.

** "Do you know what he has done to me?" **The Elf nodded.

** "Yes, I see in your eyes how he has hurt you. I know how wretched he is. But you are not." **At this, Castiel listened a bit more closely.** "Do you know what your name means, Castiel? It means 'tender.' Your heart is full of love and kindness. I beg you, do not be evil. You are not like him." **

Reluctantly, Castiel nodded. Slowly looking down at Grima, she viciously tossed him backwards and walked back towards her mother. As she heard him push through the crowd and gallop away on a horse, she held onto her mother and buried her head in her chest, wanting to shut out the world.

**00000000000000000000**

_**I hope you liked it!**_


	9. Skies

_**This is the last chapter of this story! HOWEVER, I'm going to write a sequel, so keep an eye out for it. Thanks so much for everyone's kind words =)**_

**_Stay Tuned – _Second Chance _(Coming soon!)_**

**XPP-fanaticX- No problem for not reviewing; I've been busy myself. I'm really glad you like this story so much! And you'll have to see... let's just say that things are FAR from over... ;)**

**ForTheLoveOfSalazar- Thanks, I'm really happy you like this story! And I hope you like its sequel, too =)**

**0000000000000000000000**

Castiel immediately asked King Théoden for permission to leave, and he granted it. However, both she and Maerwynn stayed for the funeral of the beloved Prince Theodred, who had passed away during the night. As Eowyn sang the funeral dirges, tears ran down Castiel's cheeks.

_Why? Why did Theodred have to leave us? It's not fair._ Then, her heart filled with loathing for the man who betrayed his king. _You have killed him, Wormtongue. You have killed him as you have killed me. How dare you..._

Afterwards, Castiel and Maerwynn had their belongings gathered and hitched onto Eruraina. It had been such a long time since she had seen her old friend. Turning around, she helped her mother onto the saddle. She was just about to climb up herself when she heard somebody calling her.

"Castiel, wait a moment!" The girl turned around and saw a familiar person approaching with great haste.

"Milady Eowyn." The princess slowed down and stopped in front of Castiel.

"The king asked me to tell you to be mindful of your surroundings, and that he wishes you and your mother a safe journey to Lothlorien," she said solemnly. "As do we all." Castiel smiled.

"Thank you, Lady Eowyn. But I must ask, will all of you fare well?"

"Yes. We have made plans to leave for Helm's Deep. It has been the refuge of our people for generations. It will be safe there."

"Good. I'm glad." There was a moment of silence between the two women before Eowyn spoke again.

"I...I am so sorry for all that has happened to you here, Castiel."

"And I to you," said Castiel, looking at her sadly. "Perhaps we will find our true destinies now." Eowyn nodded.

"Perhaps we shall."

After a few seconds, the shieldmaiden of Rohan leaned forward to embrace the She-Elf of Lorien, who returned it in full.

And with that, Castiel mounted Eruraina in front of Maerwynn, and they were gone from Rohan forever.

0000000000000000000000

Two days later, the sun was just peeking out from behind the mountains. After riding for such a long while, the woods were finally in sight.

"Look, Mother," Castiel whispered to Maerwynn, "the riders are coming." And indeed, three figures on horseback were emerging from the forest and riding out to meet them. After a few minutes, the two women were faced with three blonde Elf soldiers. One of them spurred his horse to go a few steps closer to them.

"Castiel, daughter of Sadran, and Maerwynn, wife of Sadran, you are welcome here." Bowing her head, Castiel smiled.

"Thank you." The He-Elf spoke again.

"I am Raunien. My comrades and I have been sent to escort you to your home. Please follow us." He turned his horse, and everybody started toward the enormous forest.

"Our home?" Castiel whispered to her mother.

"Yes. The place where your father lived." Nodding lightly, Castiel turned back towards the forest as it approached like a long-awaited dream.

000000000000000000000

It was a lovely wooden house that stood in a green clearing in the woods. The blue sky was clearly visible right above it, and the trees looked like a protecting fortress. After unpacking their things, Castiel unsaddled Eruraina and set her loose to find grass.

Maerwynn couldn't stop pacing inside the hut. She was looking at every log put into place, every corner of every room. Castiel eventually found her staring at the bed she and her husband used to share.

"Mother?" Maerwynn turned towards her daughter and extended her hand. Taking it, Castiel stepped next to her mother.

"My sweet girl," said Maerwynn, her voice quivering slightly, "I promise you this. We will stay here for the rest of our days, away from all the danger. If Middle Earth should fall under Sauron, then it shall, but I tell you now, you will never suffer again. I will die before I allow anything to put you in any more pain. I promise."

Castiel squeezed her mother's hand, closing her eyes.

_We're safe now._

00000000000000000000

_**"Leave me alone!" Castiel screamed, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't...**_

_** "You will never get away from me, Castiel."**_

_** She shook her head, desperate to escape...**_

___"No!"_

Castiel shot up in her bed, panting and sweating. Looking around, she saw that there was nobody there. Lying back, she turned towards her open window. The open night sky revealed an ocean of shimmering stars. Castiel stared at them as she felt the tears falling down her face.

_Where are you now, Grima? Are you happy with what you've done? Are you gloating next to your conniving master?_

000000000000000000000

"Out of my sight, worm."

"Yes, my lord," Grima said, stung by the revolting term. Swiftly, he turned and left the White Wizard on his balcony to admire his army of thousands. After traveling through the dark halls, he finally reached the sanctuary of his room.

It was not even fit for a den of rats. All Grima had to sit on was a small pile of straw, and there was one single window with a ragged strip of black cloth for a curtain. Closing his door, he slowly went over to the wall, laid down on the hay, and tried to close his eyes. But sleep would not come to him.

_What have I done?_ He thought to himself. _I have betrayed my king, my homeland, all for nothing._ He opened his eyes again and looked towards his window. Getting up, he walked over and gently pulled back the curtain.

The light of countless stars shined down on him, though he hardly found himself deserving of their brightness. Strangely, he found himself thinking not of the shieldmaiden he had desired for so long, but of the selfless Elf maiden whose soul he had crushed. He thought of the stars shining down on her as she sang that night. Staring up at the distant orbs of fire, Grima felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"Oh, Castiel," he whispered to himself. "Forgive me."

**000000000000000000000000**

_**Well, that's the end. Stay tuned for the sequel; I will upload the first chapter as soon as it is humanely possible.**_

_**Peace out, everyone =)**_


End file.
